Repair
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Frère ou amant, Léo reste un choix que Nina ne regrettera jamais. Pas plus que celui de rester vivre avec le reste de la fratrie, même si il peut arriver que concilier les deux ne soit pas toujours chose des plus faciles. ( Suite directe de "Broken" - Univers 2014 )


_**Disclaimer :**_ Basé sur le film de 2014, ce dernier étant la propriété de Jonathan Liebesman. Je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 _ **Pairing :**_ Léo/Nina ( sous-entendu )

 **.**

 _Suite à l'avis positif de la très talentueuse Nifelheim ( parce que c'est vrai et que moi aussi j'adore ta plume :-) ) et comme indiqué dans le résumé, il s'agit de la suite directe de "Broken" - une O.S qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu avant d'attaquer celle-ci, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre et situer l'histoire._

 _ **.**_

 _Par contre, je ne pensais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, la faire aussi longue malgré les nombreuses retouches que j'y ai apporté, donc, j'espère sincèrement ne pas donner l'impression d'en avoir fait des tonnes pour finalement rien dire._

 _ **.**_

 _Et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde =D_

* * *

 _ **\- Comme les branches d'un arbre,**_

 _ **nous grandissons tous dans de différentes directions,**_ _ **mais nos racines ne font qu'un. -**_

( Inconnu )

* * *

Le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel, sa descente crépusculaire peignant en son sein, des nuances d'orange et de rose poudré quand, enveloppée des pieds à la tête dans un peignoir épais du même ton que la nuit qui renaîtra bientôt, Nina dispose une à une dans des boites en cartons vierges de toutes inscriptions et prévues à cet effet, les cinq pizzas aux garnitures différentes préparées ultérieurement pas ses soins.

Ses longs cheveux bruns encore humides de sa douche, attachés grossièrement en un chignon lâche pour une plus grande liberté de mouvements, la jeune femme étouffe un bâillement dans le creux de son coude, soupirant doucement.

Si la sonnerie de la minuterie du four ne l'avait pas tiré de la salle de bain, elle y serait encore, à savourer l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps nu et courbaturé jusqu'à vider le chauffe-eau, ce qui l'aurait par la suite incitée à rejoindre amoureusement son lit pour s'y écrouler pendant au moins une semaine.

Ou peut-être deux, à bien y réfléchir.

Parce que celui qui a un jour affirmé que le sexe était bénéfique pour la santé, n'a certainement jamais partagé son lit avec une tortue mutante de plus d'1m80.

Bien-sûr, Léonardo est un choix qu'elle ne regrettera jamais, se sachant pleinement à sa place entre ses bras. En plus d'être un frère aimant et protecteur, il est un amant généreux et attentif à ses moindres envies ou besoins, toujours prompt à faire passer son plaisir avant le sien. Avec amour et patience, il a su apprivoiser ses craintes et recoller les morceaux brisés de la mauvaise perception d'elle-même, qui l'avait tant freiné à s'offrir pleinement à lui.

Un long frémissement glisse sur son échine tandis qu'elle repense subitement à la veille, plus précisément au corps de Léo sur le sien, à son odeur de cuir et de savon mêlée à celle du sexe enivrant leur sens, de même qu'à sa chaleur corporelle s'étant instinctivement calquée sur la sienne, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle avec une passion qui l'a bouleversée au-delà de toutes pensées cohérentes.

Oui, elle ne peut le nier, ça été bon, et même foutrement, si elle doit le résumer crûment.

Mais quand le réveil a sonné ce matin même, alors que l'aube n'était pas encore levée, les raideurs à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et dans ses reins qui ont fait hurler ses muscles endoloris au premier mouvement, lui ont durement confirmer à quel point le mutant est justement un amant passionné.

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, le café-restaurant Italien où elle travaille depuis quatre ans comme serveuse, a été bondé de monde, l'ayant de ce fait obligé à courir partout en serrant les dents tout en gardant le sourire, alors que néanmoins aidée de Louise et d'Elio - petit-fils de Demetrio, propriétaire et cuisinier de l'établissement, ainsi que leur patron à tous trois - elle a servi toute la Sainte Journée, boissons et plats typiques de son pays d'origine de par son côté maternel.

La meilleure moitié, de son point de vue.

Mais pour un peu, la brune a presque eu l'impression de retourner trois ans en arrière quand, en guise de punition pour avoir un jour sécher les cours – ayant préféré assister au tournage d'un clip d'un groupe à la gloire maintenant passée, s'étant déroulé en pleine rue et non loin de son lycée - tout en l'ayant également grugé en prétendant y avoir assisté, un entrainement plus intensif de Splinter, lui avait définitivement fait passer l'envie de récidiver.

N'ayant pu l'envoyer au _Ha'shi_ de par sa constitution humaine, quand quelques jours après les faits et complètement par hasard, une vidéo amatrice circulant sur les réseaux sociaux montrant Nina parmi les figurants avait été involontairement visionnée par ses frères et par effet boule de neige, l'avait de ce fait immanquablement fait griller, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à agir comme le père sévère, mais juste, qu'il a toujours été.

Du fait que l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qu'elle était à cette époque vivait avec eux, partageant leur quotidien et leurs règles, et sachant de plus avec quelle importance le rat mutant jugeait l'apprentissage du savoir et des nouvelles connaissances, tout en condamnant autant le mensonge, elle n'avait donc pas eu voix au chapitre quant à la punition qui avait conclu la réprimande dont il l'avait gratifiée.

Elle avait pourtant essayé ceci-dit. Après s'être excusée à maintes reprises, elle avait tenté de plaidé sa cause mais n'avait réussi qu'à se faire priver de sortie en prime.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que paradoxalement, le lapsus qui lui avait échappé, avait de lui-même coupé court à ses supplications :

 _« S'il vous plaît Père ! »_

Si il avait été surpris alors que Nina elle-même avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, rendue muette par son audace, il n'en avait rien montré, s'étant simplement contenté de lisser ses longues moustaches d'une main aux longs doigts griffus, plantant ensuite son regard dans le sien pour confirmer d'une voix calme, mais cependant ferme :

 _« Justement Nina. »_

Cette dernière en avait eu des crampes douloureuses pendant trois jours, et durant la douzaine suivante, n'était remontée à la surface que pour les cours et effectuer le reste de sa routine, mais n'avait plus rien moufté, autant pour ne pas aggraver son cas, que par respect et, même si même encore à ce jour, elle ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute, par reconnaissance.

Aussi dure avait été la punition et contrairement aux anciennes volées quasi quotidiennes de son géniteur, pour qui tout était prétexte à justifier ses coups et brimades, ça n'avait été qu'un juste retour de bâton que la jeune humaine avait su mériter, et finalement accepter.

« Nina ? »

La voix familière du plus jeune de ses frères venant de la direction du salon, plus précisément de derrière la porte-fenêtre non verrouillée de celle donnant sur le modeste balcon, la tire de ses pensées sans crier gare. En sursautant même alors qu'ayant soigneusement empilé les boîtes remplies, elle ouvre un tiroir pour en extraire une bobine de ficelle alimentaire et une grosse paire de ciseaux.

« Dans la cuisine ! Répond-t-elle ensuite, se félicitant que son sac soit déjà prêt et les courses achetées, emballées dans des sacs en papier brun postés devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Hum, commente son cadet en guise de bonjour alors qu'après être rentré suite à l'invitation tacite, il la rejoint juste dans la pièce désirée. Ça sent bon ! »

Souriant à la remarque mais pas dupe pour deux sous, Nina coupe la ficelle avant de nouer les emballages ensemble, lançant un regard appuyé au mutant.

« Si vraiment tu ne peux pas attendre, c'est dans le placard que tu tapes Mikey. »

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, elle fait même un double nœud au sommet de la pile, avant de ranger les ciseaux et la bobine dans leur tiroir, tandis que le visage de son jeune frère se peint d'une mine faussement étonnée.

« J'ai rien dit de plus que la vérité, affirme-t-il ensuite, haussant les épaules dans une évidence trompeuse, avant d'avancer vers elle pour enrouler ses bras musclés autour de ses épaules. Que t'es juste la meilleure Sœurette. »

Depuis maintenant quatre ans qu'elle est entrée dans la famille et, de ses frères, c'est Mikey qui lui a appris à apprécier les câlins spontanés et gratuits, juste comme ça, pour le simple plaisir de montrer son affection. Les premiers temps, ça l'avait surprise, puis elle s'y était vite habitué et si elle en amorçait parfois le début, elle lui rendait cependant toujours ses étreintes.

Exception faite toutefois, quand le câlin en question tend plus vers la manœuvre de diversion, qu'une réelle marque de tendresse.

Et dans ce cas précis, nul doute que c'est bien le but recherché. L'air de rien et parce qu'à force de s'être fait gruger trop de fois pour les compter, elle a donc appris à mieux connaître l'animal, elle le repousse, sans brusquerie toutefois, soupirant doucement mais fermement à son encontre :

« Pas touche aux pizzas Mikey. »

Prit en flagrant délit avant même d'avoir commencé, ce dernier soupire de dépit en la relâchant, marmonnant comme un enfant boudeur :

« On va les manger de toute façon... Et j'en aurai pris qu'un morceau...

\- La dernière fois que tu « n'en as pris qu'un morceau », lui rappelle aussitôt son aînée, mimant des guillemets de ses doigts aux ongles courts et arrondis. Tu t'es bâfré deux pizzas à toi tout seul le temps que je me prépare. La tienne, et comme de fait exprès, celle de Raph. Et qui s'est fait engueuler quand on est rentrés à la maison ? »

D'autant plus que ce soir-là, et parce qu'elle avait simplement oublié les ingrédients de base en refaisant le plein, Nina avait été dans l'incapacité culinaire d'en refaire une pour la tête brûlée, qui n'avait toutefois rien voulu entendre quant au pourquoi du comment de l'énième bêtise de Michelangelo, qui avait bouffé SA pizza alors qu'elle l'avait laissé seul avec les plats.

Chose qui de son point de vue, ne serait d'ailleurs pas arrivé, si la crevette qui lui tient lieu de sœur n'avait pas été ENCORE une fois en retard.

« Toi..., concède le cadet dans une moue d'enfant boudeur, tandis que la jeune femme détache ses longues mèches brunes.

\- Donc, reprend cette dernière. Comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie de reprendre une purge, tu tapes dans le placard. »

Celui juste en face du frigo, où il trouvera gâteaux et chips pour patienter.

« Ok, ok… » Accepte le mutant tandis qu'elle sort de la cuisine pour filer se changer, de cette démarche raide que la douche chaude n'a pas totalement aidé à relâcher, et qui l'a suit depuis ce matin.

Fronçant ses sourcils inexistants, Mikey oublie un instant l'arôme délicieux des pizzas interdites qui chatouille ses narines, s'enquérant alors que la brune vient juste de passer le seuil de la salle d'eau :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Ouvrant déjà son peignoir devant le miroir, pour tomber directement sur les suçons violacés de Léo qui parsèment son torse et son cou, ces derniers lui ayant d'ailleurs valu les questions grivoises de ses amis et collègues, parce que n'ayant pas eu les yeux en face des trous avant d'arriver au travail, elle les a découvert en même temps qu'eux, Nina lui répond à travers la mince cloison qui les séparent :

« Journée de dingue au boulot ! »

De l'autre côté et toujours présent dans la petite cuisine toutefois fonctionnelle, son petit frère se contente de cette réponse, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que la jeune femme rentre du taf avec les muscles noués.

Et puis...

Il y a posé sur le plan de travail, la pile savoureuse du talent culinaire de cette dernière. Pour le lui avoir confié après être revenue pour de bon, Mikey sait de celle-ci que c'est feu sa grand-mère qui lui a enseigné et transmis l'amour de la cuisine, ce point précis ajoutant un plus à l'attachement qui l'avait déjà lié à la brune.

Tapotant le bois laqué d'un doigt qui s'approche petit à petit de l'objet de sa convoitise, le mutant tend l'oreille, tel un enfant cherchant à en faire une sans pour autant se faire prendre. Si il en mange juste un bout et de la sienne, quatre fromages avec supplément olives, Nina ne pourra pas lui en vouloir, si ?

« Le placard Michelangelo ! » Crie soudainement la voix de cette dernière, comme en réponse verbale à ses interrogations.

Ayant violemment sursauté sous l'effet d'une surprise coupable, le concerné se retourne d'un bloc à l'entrée de la pièce où l'espace d'une seconde, il s'attend à voir la silhouette de sa sœur, bien qu'il ait clairement entendu l'injonction donnée venir de la salle de bain.

Soufflant de soulagement mais boudant cette fois-ci pour de bon, le ninja croise les bras sur son plastron, se demandant brusquement depuis quand il a autant perdu la main avec sa frangine.

Ça fonctionnait mieux quand il était encore plus petit qu'elle - même de pas beaucoup - et avait gardé sa bouille d'enfant au sourire canaille, qui en plus de l'empêcher d'être trop longtemps en colère après lui, l'amenait à le défendre face au reste de la fratrie.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est surtout pour ça que c'est sur elle que Raphaël avait passé ses nerfs, pour l'histoire de la pizza qu'il n'avait pas pu manger.

Avisant ensuite le frigo où il sait y trouver des canettes de soda à l'orange, la jeune tortue s'y dirige rapidement pour l'ouvrir et y dénicher son bonheur, la fleur aux pétales colorés composée de petits aimants ronds sur la porte du réfrigérateur le faisant sourire alors qu'il la referme sans bruit.

Parce que sur le papier, Nina est considérée comme orpheline et que sa famille adoptive est des plus atypiques, elle ne peut se permettre d'en parler ou de même laisser la moindre trace de son existence, le risque étant trop grand. Elle a donc acheté ces aimants ronds et colorés, le vert cependant plus gros que les autres, ceux-ci respectivement bleu, orange, rouge, violet, marron et noir, le premier formant donc son cœur et les six autres, ses pétales.

C'est aussi amusant de remarquer que débutant et terminant la corolle de la fleur, le noir et le bleu ont l'occasion d'être côte à côte, tel un clin d'œil subtil que bien peu sont en mesure de comprendre.

Honnêtement et à l'instar du reste de la famille, la relation de Léo et Nina a été surtout surprenante du fait de leurs origines génétiques différentes car, bien qu'ils gardent une distance respectueuse et fraternelle au repaire et en leur présence, le benjamin se doute bien que durant les deux soirées hebdomadaires qu'ils s'octroient ici, ils n'y passent pas seulement leur temps à enfiler des perles.

C'est une chose de trouver une humaine attirante - il est bien placé pour le savoir - c'en est toutefois une autre, de passer de la théorie à la pratique avec.

Mais au final et surtout au terme d'une longue discussion entre eux tous le jour où, il y à peine plus de six mois, les deux concernés ont tenu à les mettre au courant, argumentant et expliquant ensuite tour à tour la raison de leur relation, rien n'a vraiment changé, ils restent tous deux ses aînés.

Dont la silhouette de la plus âgée, se dessine juste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Vêtue de noir comme à son habitude, d'un leggings dans des bottines à lacets sous une tunique à manches longues et au décolleté sage, cintrée de manière à mettre en valeur la rondeur voluptueuse de sa poitrine et légèrement évasée sur le bas pour faire de même avec le galbe généreux de ses hanches.

La seule touche de couleur restant toutefois les pois blancs sur le foulard de soie noué autour de son cou, Nina jette un sac de sport sur son dos, un sweet épais en travers de la bandoulière et l'appelant dans le même temps :

« On peut y aller. »

 **.**

La balle de tennis rebondit lourdement sur le panneau de la porte de sa chambre, avant d'être rattrapée dans sa trajectoire de retour par la paume de sa grande main aux doigts calleux. Soupirant pour lui-même, Raphaël relance la balle usée, cette dernière atterrissant une première fois au pied du lit dans lequel il est assis, une de ses jambes musclées repliées contre lui quand l'autre reste allongée, et une deuxième fois contre la porte pour être reprise, et relancée.

Encore.

Autant la patience ne fait pas partie de ses qualités, autant la ponctualité n'est pas de celles de la Crevette, qui n'en ai pas dépourvues pour autant. Depuis que cette dernière vit avec eux, ayant néanmoins acheté - quoique à crédit quand même - un petit appart pour avoir une adresse officielle et un coin à elle, rares ont été les fois où elle n'a pas eu du retard pour rentrer.

Pour ne pas se laisser déborder, faire le ravitaillement, le ménage et se donner bonne conscience par la même occasion - parce que pour le temps qu'elle y passe, rien n'est jamais vraiment sale - sa lessive et trier son courrier, Nina reste en surface la première nuit de chaque semaine, profitant de sa fin d'après-midi et soirée du lundi pour ce faire, son côté bordélique l'ayant obligée à installer cette routine.

Avoir mis à l'œuvre ses talents culinaires est cependant venu d'elle seule, ayant eu besoin de retrouver dans cette passion nouvellement acquise un peu de ses racines transmises par sa grand-mère, tout en se donnant la possibilité de manger varié, et surtout autre chose que des plats gras.

Et bien qu'elle soit capable de venir par ses propres moyens, ce soir-là en particulier, il lui est tout de même mal aisé de rentrer avec les bras chargés. Ce qui explique que Michelangelo soit parti à sa rencontre, mais pas leur retard qui devient de plus en plus conséquent à mesure que les minutes continuent de s'égrener. C'est même à se demander comment elle fait pour arriver à l'heure au boulot.

Et non, il n'est pas du tout en train de s'inquiéter, il a juste les crocs. Nuance.

Un coup léger est frappé de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que Raph rattrape une énième fois la balle de tennis qu'il retient toutefois dans sa main.

« Ouais ? »

Le battant s'ouvre totalement sur l'objet principal de ses pensées, tenant son sac sur son épaule gauche, les cernes habituelles sous ses yeux bruns lui semblant plus grandes que d'habitude, tandis qu'elle le salue avec un sourire d'excuse, ajoutant aussitôt :

« Les pizzas sont encore chaudes.

\- Est-ce qu't'arrivera un jour à l'heure ? » Soupire lourdement le mutant en guise de réponse, délaissant la balle jaune et râpée sur son lit pour s'en lever, faisant craquer les lattes du sommier dans le même temps.

Se reculant de l'embrasure pour le laisser passer, Nina se contente d'un haussement d'épaules contrit. Elle connaît maintenant suffisamment son frère pour savoir que, si ce dernier ne lui a pas encore soufflé dans les bronches, s'étant contenté d'une question rhétorique d'un ton tout de même lourd de sous-entendus, c'est que pour ce coup-ci, elle y a échappé.

Non qu'elle ait cependant, quelque chose à craindre de Raphaël.

Enfin, pas de lui, mais de cette colère qui gronde en son sein depuis toujours, et de ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire, si il venait à succomber à ses sirènes destructrices et perdre ainsi le contrôle.

A ses yeux, c'est d'ailleurs ce paradoxe qui le rend davantage humain, malgré son apparence reptilienne.

Parce qu'il n'est pas parfait, parce qu'il est impulsif, buté et allergique à toute démonstration de tendresse, mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait tuer ou se faire tuer pour sa famille, tout en étant parfaitement lucide et conscient de sa force et de ses faiblesses.

Longtemps et jusqu'à il y a tout juste un an où un point culminant a été atteint, ce dernier lui a reproché de pouvoir sortir à sa guise, quand lui était forcé de rester sous terre, se disputant donc avec elle presque aussi souvent qu'avec Léo, et tous deux se lançant mutuellement au visage, des mots plus tranchants encore que les pointes acérées de ses sais.

Ce jour-là, Raphaël avait compris qu'il avait fait mouche, quand la brune avait soudainement pâli sous sa dernière pique, brûlante d'un venin amer. Il se rappelle avoir ressenti le plaisir malsain d'avoir réussi à la toucher, elle, la gentille et parfaite petite humaine qui se disait sa sœur, mais n'avait jamais totalement choisi entre son monde d'origine, et celui d'adoption.

Quand lui était obligé de sortir en catimini, et sous couvert du manteau de la nuit pour ce faire, afin de respirer un autre air que celui des égouts tout en libérant sa rage et sa frustration sur ces humains pathétiques qui se prenaient pour des durs, Nina repartait quatre jours sous le soleil de San Francisco, invitée par sa meilleure amie à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Quatre jours. A boire, s'amuser et oublier « sa famille » trop hideuse, trop honteuse, trop dérangeante.

Aujourd'hui, et en toute honnêteté, Raph a conscience d'avoir été égoïste et injuste envers elle.

Et alors qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre, remarquant la fatigue tirant les traits de la jeune femme, il la revoit débouler comme une dingue au repaire au terme de son escapade pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de nettoyer les débris conséquents - vestiges de l'attaque des soldats Foot - tandis que Splinter reprenait doucement des forces. Essoufflée d'avoir couru dans les dédales humides et familiers, son sac tombant à ses pieds quand elle avait pilé net en les apercevant, ses yeux bruns agrandis sous le choc s'étaient brusquement révulsés.

Plus près et plus rapide, c'est Léo qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse et sans leur donner de raisons, c'est toutefois lui, qui l'avait veillée le temps qu'elle revienne à elle, allongée sur son lit et dans sa chambre qui avait été épargnée.

Puis à sa demande et sans omettre aucun détail, il lui avait par la suite raconté les derniers événements survenus après son départ, et dont elle n'avait eu aucun écho pour avoir décidé de bazarder le reste du monde d'un commun accord avec Florence. C'est d'ailleurs ce décalage marginal avec la société, qui leur a permis de s'entendre et garder contact après leur rupture.

Toujours muette, alors même qu'il avait conclu en lui soufflant de sa voix rauque de se reposer, Nina s'était soudainement relevée debout sur son lit quand il avait fait mine de prendre congé. Sans prévenir, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle avait aussitôt jeté ses bras autour de son cou, les pans rouges de son masque s'étant mêlés à ses longues mèches brunes.

D'abord interdit, Raphaël s'en était figé en retour, troublé et gêné de cet élan de tendresse auquel il n'avait pas été préparé, plus encore quand les tremblements du corps chaud de la petite humaine collé à son plastron, s'était mis à trembler sous les pleurs qu'il avait senti peu après.

Pour le coup, il était resté les bras ballants, s'étant senti à la fois idiot et pire que maladroit quant à la marche à suivre, alors même que sa sœur s'était mise à sangloter nerveusement à gros bouillons dans son cou, plus collante que la pire des sangsues.

C'est d'ailleurs à cette minute, qu'il s'était brutalement rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni entendu pleurer.

Et c'est également plus que tout le reste, cette simple constatation qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle avait été bouleversée en rentrant à New-York pour y découvrir ses rues habituelles barrées et dévastées, plus particulièrement après les avoir quittés avec les mots violents qu'il lui avait jetés au visage. Aussi ses bras musclés s'étaient-ils levés d'eux-mêmes pour s'enrouler autour d'elle, et l'avaient serré fort contre lui, tout en prenant garde à mesurer sa force pour ne pas la blesser.

 _« J'suis désolé. »_ Avait-il ensuite murmuré d'une voix basse dans ses cheveux bruns.

Peu à peu, les perles salées de Nina s'étaient taries, mais ils étaient demeurés enlacés.

Aucun des deux n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis, leur relation étant petit à petit devenue de moins en moins orageuse et ce, malgré l'aveu de celle plus étroite développée avec son frère aîné. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, vraiment pas, et il s'en étonne encore parfois, mais force lui est d'admettre qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'avis sur la question.

Tout du moins, de celui qui les condamnerait à ses yeux.

Il lui suffit juste de se rappeler de quelle manière son cœur a loupé plusieurs battements, quand son regard s'est posé sur ses frères enchaînés et affaiblis, ou avec quelle force Nina s'est accroché à lui, libérant des larmes longtemps refoulées qu'il avait par la suite essuyé de ses pouces, pour savoir qu'il ne fera _jamais_ rien qui puissent les amener à s'éloigner de lui.

Tendant présentement une main entre eux, Nina replie ses doigts dans une demande muette à laquelle il accède parce qu'ils sont seuls, se penchant ensuite pour être à sa hauteur afin qu'elle puisse déposer un baiser sur sa joue écailleuse, contact soyeux qu'il n'admettra cependant jamais apprécier.

« Bonne nuit Raph, souffle-t-elle, s'éloignant déjà pour ne pas le gêner davantage.

\- Bonne nuit Crevette. » Lui répond-t-il de sa voix rauque, remarquant comme Mikey en premier et les autres avant lui, sa démarche raide et précautionneuse.

Mais parce qu'elle n'en fait pas non plus étalage, et vient juste de pénétrer dans sa piaule, il garde ses questions pour lui, prenant directement la direction de la cuisine.

 **.**

Une heure vient de sonner, quand la chaleur d'une paume humaine se pose sur son bras pour le secouer, l'arrachant à un sommeil sans rêves. Papillonnant des paupières sous la lumière artificielle de sa lampe de chevet qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir oublié d'éteindre, alors qu'il émerge et se remue dans son lit, Nina l'appelle d'une voix basse et pressante, assise sur le bord de son lit :

« Donnie ! »

Plus que tout le reste, c'est l'accent particulier qu'il perçoit dans les deux syllabes composant le diminutif de son prénom, qui termine de le réveiller, faisant écho aux anciennes fois qu'elle est venue à lui, blessée ou paniquée.

Aussi se redresse-t-il d'un seul mouvement, cherchant ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet pour les poser sur son nez, et trouver son aînée devant lui qui, vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un bas de pyjama de la même couleur, couvre son œil droit d'un bout de manche de son haut.

« Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, luttant contre la nausée qui lui retourne l'estomac. Mais ça _saigne._

\- Laisse-moi voir. » Lui ordonne directement son cadet d'une voix cependant douce, maintenant totalement réveillé, tandis qu'il rejette les couvertures pour être plus à l'aise.

Obéissant sans broncher, la jeune femme abaisse sa main mais garde son œil fermé, laissant les doigts froids du mutant écarter les mèches brunes en travers de son visage, pour examiner la plaie rouge et déjà gonflée qui barre son sourcil, ainsi que le coin de sa pommette semblant elle aussi avoir été touchée. Plusieurs perles d'un rubis chaud gouttent encore des deux petites lèvres de sa blessure, coulant sur ses cils et sa joue comme des larmes de sang.

« Refais pression sur ton sourcil, souffle-t-il ensuite en saisissant son autre main pour l'inciter à se lever avant de faire de même. On sera mieux dans la salle d'acupuncture. »

Gardant le silence, Nina se laisse entraîner jusqu'à la pièce désirée, l'impression d'avoir la moitié du visage en feu plus forte de secondes en secondes, tandis qu'elle s'assoit sous les gestes de Donatello qui ramène la trousse de secours vers eux, préparant ce dont il a besoin.

Il déchire l'emballage d'une gaze stérile, écartant sans brusquerie la paume de sa sœur, celle-ci enveloppée du morceau de la manche du haut de pyjama souillée d'une tâche brune, pour la remplacer par la compresse.

« Voilà, continue-t-il, glissant ensuite et avec douceur, un doigt sous le menton pour lui surélever la tête. Restes comme ça, je reviens. »

Docile, la jeune femme s'exécute tandis qu'il la laisse le temps de sortir chercher ce dont il a besoin pour la soigner au mieux, comme il en a maintenant l'habitude avec tout le monde.

Et surtout Raph, dont les bandes de chatterton s'étant par le passé entrecroisées sur sa carapace, ont pu parler d'elles-mêmes.

D'une certaine manière, ils sont plus semblables qu'ils ne voudront jamais l'admettre, aussi butés peuvent-ils se montrer quand ils l'ont décidé, même si son grand frère tend plus vers le casse-cou et sa grande sœur, la maladresse dans toute sa splendeur, celle-ci dotée de l'étonnante faculté de se blesser avec tout ou rien.

Comme de se peler un doigt en épluchant des pommes de terre, s'emmêler les pieds toute seule en sortant du lit, pour atterrir tête la première contre le montant de la porte de sa chambre, ou encore, pratiquement se brûler en lâchant une casserole d'eau brûlante et remplie de pâtes à égoutter, parce qu'une araignée s'était retrouvée sur son poignet sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçu avant.

Maintenant dans la cuisine, le mutant ne perd pas de temps à ouvrir frigo et freezer, afin d'en sortir respectivement bouteille d'eau minérale et poche de glace, avant de rejoindre la jeune humaine qui tourne la tête à son approche, maintenant toujours la gaze au-dessus de son œil meurtri.

Avec tout autant de douceur que de précaution, Donnie reprend les rênes après avoir libérer ses mains, et de l'habitude minutieuse de celui qui sait manipuler, sans jamais briser tout ce qui est minuscule et fragile, il essuie les traces de sang, jetant les gazes souillées et leurs emballages de papiers, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en sert. Les deux paupières closes et sans bouger, du moins tant qu'il lui est possible de le faire, Nina ne bronche pas, s'en remettant pleinement à ses bons soins comme tant d'autre fois auparavant.

« Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? Entend-t-elle son petit frère lui demander, avant de la prévenir tout autant : Ça va être froid.

\- J'ai pris la tranche de la table de chevet, en tombant du lit. »

Elle n'ajoute pas qu'un cauchemar violent est à l'origine de cet état de fait, ne sursautant pas plus au contact de ce qu'elle devine être une solution antiseptique sur sa plaie, du fait d'avoir été mise en garde, mais en frémit davantage, prenant encore plus sur elle pour rester immobile.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. »

Esquissant un sourire qu'elle regrette après coup, cette dernière préfère hausser les épaules, maudissant son aversion du sang qui l'a obligé à aller quérir une nouvelle fois Donatello. C'est assez ironique pour quelqu'un qui, toutefois pour des raisons différentes, s'est fait tatouer après s'être scarifiée, ces deux procédés amenant généralement – et toujours dans le cas du deuxième - des plaies à saigner.

Elle n'en ait pas encore tombé dans les pommes, mais n'a jamais tenté le Diable non plus pour en être certaine à cent pour cent.

La dernière fois qu'il s'est occupé de soigner sa main, qu'elle s'était une énième fois coupé en faisant la cuisine, le génie avait même avancé l'hypothèse qu'elle pouvait avoir inconsciemment associé le sang à un degré de danger élevé, tel un amalgame involontaire.

« Voilà, conclue celui-ci, replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour laisser respirer la zone meurtrie après s'être débarrassé de la dernière compresse. Tu vas prendre de quoi calmer la douleur, et mettre la glace sous ton œil pour éviter qu'il gonfle. Mais pas sur ta plaie, juste sous ton œil. »

Hochant lentement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle a bien compris la consigne, Nina soulève délicatement ses paupières, sa vision un instant troublée tandis que le mutant range la trousse à pharmacie, après y avoir farfouillé pour trouver la boîte de cachets adéquats.

« Tiens, la lui tend-t-il, avisant la bouteille d'eau à ses côtés d'un geste du menton. Tu peux en prendre deux, c'est du 500, et...

\- A intervalles de quatre heures minimum, sans dépasser six par jours à moins de vraiment jongler, auquel cas, je peux en prendre deux autres. » Termine automatiquement la brune en baissant le regard sur le petit emballage de carton, tout en s'en saisissant pour l'ouvrir, et en sortir la plaquette encore inutilisée.

Elle cloque ensuite deux médocs qu'elle avale sous une longue gorgée d'eau minérale, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas s'étouffer dans la manœuvre avant de refermer soigneusement la bouteille et la boîte. Les gardant entre ses mains, elle fait mine de se lever sous le contact de la paume reptilienne du ninja en travers de son dos, pour prévenir tout risque de vertiges éventuels.

Et c'est sans réfléchir plus en avant, une douleur sourde bourdonnant autour de son œil droit, que Nina se blottit aussitôt contre le plastron de son cadet, posant le côté gauche de son front en son travers pour souffler doucement :

« Merci Donnie. »

Un instant surpris, ce dernier n'est cependant pas long à lui rendre son étreinte, minimisant alors qu'il hausse également les épaules :

« C'est normal.

\- Peut-être, concède aussitôt et presque à contrecœur la brune, se décalant juste assez pour relever la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien, malgré les verres de ses lunettes. Mais c'est beaucoup pour moi. »

Comprenant sans mal l'allusion, il amorce un premier pas pour sortir de la pièce, tandis que toujours contre lui, la jeune femme suit le mouvement, amenant ensuite à son œil la poche de glace qu'elle vient de saisir, lui faisant toutefois confiance pour la guider sans mal.

Malgré lui, Donatello repense à cette lueur particulière, qui avait fait briller les iris respectives de ses deux aînés, après que tous deux leur ai confiés avoir développé l'un pour l'autre, des sentiments plus que fraternels.

A l'instar de ses deux autres frères et de son père, la surprise l'avait d'abord figé sur place avant que son esprit scientifique ne prenne la relève, cherchant et décortiquant comment et pourquoi Nina et Léo, avaient pu finir par être attirés l'un par l'autre _de cette manière_.

Malgré ce que peuvent penser les humains, l'inceste n'est pas toujours monnaie courante dans le règne animal, certaines espèces fuyant instinctivement ce genre de contact avec ceux issus d'une même portée, ou affiliation.

Et en ce qui les concerne, la donne est double, au vu de leurs origines reptiliennes, et leurs capacités cognitives humaines.

Il y a en effet l'instinct d'un côté, et la morale de l'autre.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? Lance le mutant alors qu'ils arrivent au salon, la laissant se détacher de lui pour s'installer dans le canapé. _Je suis là._ »

Il l'avait également assuré à son frère aîné, une fois le choc passé. Et il l'avait répété les jours suivants, tant pour les rassurer tous deux que ne plus voir cet éclat de peur dans le bleu, et le brun du regard de chacun.

Evidemment, il lui a fallu du temps pour assimiler et comprendre les origines d'un tel choix, bien-entendu, les premiers temps ont été flous pour tout le monde, de nouveaux repères ayant eu besoin d'être redéfinis.

Mais au final, Nina a assez morflé et, sans avoir besoin de préciser le fait qu'il a lui aussi le droit de prétendre au bonheur, Léonardo est le meilleur des choix possibles, pour panser des blessures bien plus profondes qu'un simple bleu.

S'installant confortablement dans les coussins, Donnie n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle refuse toujours de se rendormir après un cauchemar, la brune esquisse un sourire qui la tiraille derrière son pain de glace, mais qui vaut tous les discours du monde. Y répondant de même, il lui conseille néanmoins de laisser Morphée la bercer, tout en gardant un maximum la tête surélevée pour faciliter la guérison de son œil, avant de prendre congé pour retourner lui-même à ses songes.

Avant de suivre la dernière consigne, Nina s'empare de la télécommande, zappant sur l'un des nombreux écrans qui lui font face, cherchant un programme de nuit susceptible de lui plaire.

Ce n'est que vers quatre du matin que le sommeil vient finalement la cueillir, la poche de glace tombant à bas du canapé où, de manière instinctive et non-consciente, la jeune femme se recroqueville en position fœtale sous un vieux plaid qu'elle récupère d'une main paresseuse, celui-ci habituellement plié sur le haut du dossier par ses soins.

Où des mauvais rêves l'ont précédemment conduite à tomber de sa couche, se blessant au passage, d'autres, plus agréables, prennent le relais alors que, quelques heures plus tard, la voix grave et familière de Splinter en perce peu à peu le brouillard cotonneux.

« Nina ? »

Une pulsation douloureuse se réveillant brusquement au niveau de sa pommette droite, alors qu'elle émerge à sa suite, la jeune femme se meut et s'étire, retenant un geignement de justesse tandis qu'avec lenteur et précaution, elle ouvre ses yeux bruns, dont le droit est maintenant cerné d'un bleu violacé sous son sourcil barré d'une ligne nette et rosée, pour les poser ensuite sur le plus âgé à travers le rideau de ses cheveux, emmêlés et épars sur son visage.

« Oui Père ? Souffle-t-elle, tout en passant une main sur son front, pour retirer les mèches rebelles.

\- Tu serais mieux dans ton lit pour dormir, tu ne crois pas ? » S'enquiert le vieux rat qui, tenant entre ses grandes mains aux doigts trop longs, un mug d'où s'échappe une entêtante odeur de menthe, fronce légèrement les sourcils à la vue du coquard.

Il connaît maintenant suffisamment sa fille unique, pour comprendre la raison de sa présence dans le canapé où elle a visiblement terminé sa nuit, sans avoir besoin de demander. Ce n'est pas le premier cauchemar, qui la force à venir s'y blottir pour faire fuir de mauvais songes.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre par l'affirmative, cette dernière est subitement coupée dans son élan par le grognement de son estomac qui se fait bruyamment entendre.

« Je vais aller petit-déjeuner avant, sourit faiblement la brune, posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Et mettre à profit tes jours de congés pour te reposer.

\- J'avais oublié, confie-t-elle aussitôt, se moquant mentalement d'elle-même, alors qu'elle avait déjà posé ses vacances il y a un moment déjà. Mais c'est promis. »

Puis se redressant alors que, visiblement satisfait, son père repart à ses appartements, Nina tend une main vers la boîte de Doliprane et la bouteille d'eau qu'elle a laissé sur la table basse, s'en envoyant deux autres au fond du gosier avant de se lever.

Les laissant ensuite au salon pour les reprendre plus tard, elle replie et remet le plaid à sa place, avant de se baisser pour ramasser la poche de glace fondue qu'elle remarque juste.

Le temps pour elle de s'y rendre et la brune tombe directement sur Léo, occupé à dresser la table, le café coulant juste dans son dos quand elle pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine.

Sentant sans aucun doute sa présence alors qu'il dispose bols, verres et mugs sur la surface en bois, le mutant pose son regard sur elle, la vue de son œil au beurre noir l'amenant instinctivement à délaisser sa tâche présente, pour venir saisir tendrement son visage en coupe afin d'inspecter de plus près les dégâts.

Un court instant, un doux et délicieux frisson lui parcourt l'échine, des brides de ses derniers songes lui revenant en mémoire. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait pu poser des congés pour la semaine en cours, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu le loisir de passer une nuit entière ensemble, s'éveillant ensuite au petit matin, pour s'adonner à un câlin crapuleux avant même de poser un pied hors du lit.

Mais parce que c'est son frère qui vient d'agir, la jeune femme chasse ses pensées lubriques de son esprit, ne se dérobant toutefois pas à son toucher, lui assurant bien que consciente qu'il s'en doute déjà :

« Donnie m'a donné de quoi gérer. »

Hochant silencieusement la tête et prolongeant encore le contact entre eux, tandis qu'une lueur indéfinissable brille dans le bleu de ses yeux, Léo pose ses lèvres sur son front dans un chaste baiser, qui dure toutefois une seconde de plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû être.

Longtemps, Nina s'est interrogée sur sa sexualité, plus encore quand au cœur de son adolescence, il lui avait semblé ne pas pouvoir choisir entre les deux sexes. Bras masculins ou féminins, pour elle, c'était une personne avant tout, avec un cœur et une âme, même si seuls d'eux d'entre tous, ont partagés son lit pour d'autres raisons bien plus profondes encore.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se sait capable de trembler de désir sous l'intensité du regard azur de Léonardo, nul doute qu'elle donne un autre sens à la pansexualité, se sentant cependant pleinement elle-même.

Ils ont en d'ailleurs parlé, de longues heures durant cette après-midi qui a succédé leur premier baiser, après qu'elle lui ai demandé de rester. Lui-même à ce moment-là, n'étant pas certain de savoir comment démêler ses pensées malgré la découverte avouée de ses sentiments à son égard.

Certes, ils sont respectivement mutant et humaine. Frère et sœur, de surcroît.

Mais faut-il toujours obéir aux règles établies par d'autres, quand le cœur parle avant la raison ?

Ce sont les pas de Donatello les rejoignant dans la cuisine qui les séparent - sans précipitation toutefois - les amenant de ce fait, à reprendre le cours d'une routine matinale et familière, commençant donc par le baiser de la brune sur la joue froide de ce dernier.

« Ça va mieux ? S'enquiert ensuite celui-ci, aidant ses aînés à finir de sortir des placards et frigos, ce dont ils ont besoin pour un petit-déjeuner en règle.

\- Jusqu'au prochain, positive Nina qui, rangeant la poche de glace qu'elle avait toujours en main au freezer, se reprend aussitôt sous le regard réprobateur que Léonardo lui décoche : Euh, ouais Donnie. Merci. »

Souriant dans sa barbe inexistante, le génie n'ajoute cependant rien, à la fois amusé et attendri de l'échange, y reconnaissant sans mal le caractère protecteur de son grand frère dont pour cette fois, son aînée est seule à en faire les frais.

Quand Raph arrive à son tour, marmonnant un "Bonjour" à la ronde tout en allant se servir sa dose de caféine, ils s'installent juste à leurs places autour de la table où trônent respectivement bols, cuillères et couteaux, mugs et verres, ainsi que bagels, petits pains au lait, pots de confitures de fraises, d'abricots et de mûres, bouteilles de lait, de jus de pommes et de raisin.

Sans bien entendu, oublier le sacro-saint paquet de céréales au chocolat préférées du benjamin et de la jeune femme, tous deux se disputant presque à chaque fois au moment de les finir.

« Tu t'es pris quoi cette fois ? Lance ensuite la tête brûlée à sa sœur aînée, venant d'aviser son œil meurtri tandis qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés.

\- La table de chevet, lui répond celle-ci, remplissant tour à tour un verre de jus de fruit et son bol de lait.

\- Salut tout le monde ! » S'exclame soudainement la voix enjouée du plus jeune de la fratrie, qui échoue jusqu'à eux avant qu'il ne soit déjà à leurs côtés.

Parce qu'elle est déjà dans son verre de pommes, et sous les réponses distinctes de leurs frères, Nina se contente d'un signe de main, poussant ensuite vers lui quand il pose ses fesses sur la chaise en face d'elle, la bouteille de lait et la boîte de céréales dont elle vient de se servir.

Levant après coup les mains pour en attraper la masse brune et emmêlée de ses cheveux, elle les tord grossièrement et les rejette en arrière, afin de les empêcher au maximum de tremper dans son lait.

C'est un geste mécanique et automatique qu'elle répète chaque matin, où sa chevelure ressemble plus à un nid de corneilles qu'autre chose. Mais à l'autre bout de la table, Mikey stoppe quand même tous mouvements, appelant dans le même temps avec dans la voix, un accent d'incertitude qui ne lui ressemble pas :

« Sœurette ? »

Venant juste d'enfourner la première cuillerée des pétales de maïs chocolatés, l'interpellée lève les yeux pour les poser sur le plus jeune qui, tenant la grande boîte de carton d'une main mais ne semblant pas en verser le contenu sucré dans son bol, garde les siens braqués dans sa direction.

« Oui ? Demande-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

\- C'est quoi ces bleus ? »

Un instant surprise par la question et encore fatiguée de sa nuit agitée, d'autant qu'elle n'est vraiment pas du matin, la jeune femme avale sa bouchée, répondant prudemment alors qu'elle sent le regard de ses frères converger vers sa direction :

« Un coquard Mikey, t'as pas oublié à quoi ça ressemble ?

\- Non, confirme ce dernier, pointant un doigt sur sa propre gorge pour illustrer ses propos. J'te parle de ceux dans ton cou.

\- Ceux dans mon..., commence à répéter la brune en posant une main sur l'endroit indiqué, avant de brusquement percuter. Ah !... Ouais... »

Déglutissant lentement sa salive, elle se fait stupidement la remarque que des quatre, c'est Michelangelo qui vient de la griller le premier, les trois autres ayant braqués sur son œil au beurre noir pour ne rien voir, quand Splinter...

Non, même si pour le leur avoir dit à tous deux, elle le sait en total accord avec leur relation, elle va tout de même éviter de penser à ce que son père a pu voir ou pas, et en déduire quoi que ce soit si jamais c'est le cas.

Bordel, elle est vraiment crevée.

Et terriblement seule d'un coup, du fait que Donatello semblant aussi gêné qu'elle, préfère garder le silence pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, et que du côté de Raph, le sourire moqueur qu'il affiche veut absolument tout dire.

Quant au responsable, il se noie silencieusement dans son café, semblant comme elle, ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

En attendant, le plus jeune attend toujours sa réponse, sa main tenant toujours et sûrement inconsciemment le paquet de céréales dans la même position, preuve s'il en est besoin, qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant qu'elle n'ait éclairé sa lanterne.

Nom de Dieu, ça lui apprendra à coucher avec l'un de ses frères, tout en vivant avec les trois autres.

« Euh..., reprend-t-elle, décidant d'utiliser la franchise sans se rendre compte qu'elle vient juste de creuser sa propre tombe. C'est des suçons. »

Parce qu'elle imite son amant et replonge ensuite dans son bol, elle manque le regard de Michelangelo qui passe d'elle à ce dernier et vice-versa, déduisant par logique l'origine de tels bleus sur la gorge de son aînée.

Sauf que depuis le début de leur relation, aucun des deux n'ont jamais fait étalage de leur nouvelle affection entre ces murs. Principalement par respect pour leur famille qui, bien que plus que tolérante, n'a pas à en faire les frais, ni voir la routine sécurisante de leur cohabitation en être perturbée, tout en souhaitant également garder leur amour dans le secret d'une bulle de douceur, fonction que l'appart de Nina remplit d'ailleurs à merveille.

Il est donc impossible que l'un ou l'autre se soit retrouvés ensemble la nuit dernière, d'autant plus que la brune n'aurait pas bisé le meuble qui l'a amoché si Léo avait dormi avec elle.

Et maintenant qu'il y pense...

« Mais c'est pour _ça,_ que t'avais tant de mal à marcher hier ! »

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
